1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting a resin-molded member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in audio and video apparatus, a magnetic tape is often used to record and play back information. The magnetic tape is wound around a pair of reels and conveyably retained within a cassette case.
For example, as shown in FIG. 6, a magnetic tape cassette 100 employed for business use at a broadcasting station includes an upper half 102 and a lower half 104 that form a case. A pair of reels 109 is rotatably supported inside the case. Each reel comprises a lower flange 105, a hub 106 that is integrally fixed to an upper portion of the lower flange 105, and an upper flange 108 that is mounted to an upper portion of the hub 106. A magnetic tape T is wound around the pair of the reels 109. A window 103 made of a clear plate is disposed at the upper half 102.
A pair of reel holders 112 for pressing the reels 109 and a pair of compression coil springs 110 for pressing the reel holders 109 are interposed between the upper half 102 and the reels 109, and the reels 109 are urged toward the lower half 104 by the reel holders 112. The reel holders 112 respectively engage with a pair of the center caps 114, and the center caps 114 are engaged with opening edges 103M formed on the window 103.
As shown in FIG. 7, a pivot 116 is disposed at the central portion of the upper surface of the hub 106, and the upper portion of the pivot 116 has a spherical surface. The pivot 116 is pressed by the reel holders 112 to swingably retain the reels 109. Further, the pivot 116 is molded integrally with the hub 106, and is often made of a general-use material such as acrylnitrilbutadiene (ABS) resin or polystyrene (PS).
The reel holder 112 is a hat-shaped member and has an inner bottom surface 112B abutting the pivot 116, and is often made of a general-use polyacetal (POM) resin.
From a viewpoint of traveling stability or durability of a tape, it is preferable that the pivot 116 and the hub 106 are molded into different members, and having the member including the pivot 116 mounted to the hub 106.
However, if the pivot 116 and the hub 106 are molded into different members, fitting portions or engagement portions of the member including the pivot 116 and the hub 106 need to be formed and assembled with high precision. Further, each of the components must be stored until shrinkage due to molding of each component stops. Therefore, a problem has been caused in that productivity deteriorates.
This problem is not limited to reels used for the magnetic tape cassette 100, but often occurs with a mounting member (the hub body 106 or the member including the pivot 116) and a member to be mounted (the hub body 106 or the member including the pivot 116), at least one of which is a resin-molded.